Mama, He's Crazy Over Me
by whitter23
Summary: Lacey Andrews has just signed a contract to become the newest WWE Diva on Raw and is informed that she will be involved right away in a storyline with Jeff Hardy. Jeff/OC
1. Chapter 1:The Contract and the Storyline

Chapter 1: The Contract and the Story Line

"Congratulations, Lacey," Vince McMahon said to me as I sat anxiously across from him, my heart pounding in my chest. "You are now Raw's newest Diva. Your lawyer looked over this, as well the company's, and everything is good to go." He pushed my contract toward me across the desk.

I couldn't believe it as I looked it over. After four years of grueling training, numerous auditions, and almost two years in a developmental contract with Ohio Valley Wrestling, I was finally going to be a WWE Diva. I had been dreaming of this day for years, and now it had finally come. I signed the contract in all the right places pushed it back toward Mr. McMahon.

"Thank you so much for this, Mr. McMahon. This means so much to me."

"You're excitement about joining this company is very good to see." He extended his hand for me to shake, which I did. "I would really like it if you could be at the house show tomorrow night, so I can introduce to anyone you haven't met yet. I'm sure you met some of the other Divas and Superstars while you were in OVW?"

"Yes," I replied. I had, but not really any of the bigger superstars.

"Good. We have a storyline and script for you already. Your first match will be this Monday against Melina, which you will win, to get the fans behind you right away. After the match, you will run into Jeff Hardy backstage, as he is walking out for his match. He'll congratulate you on your victory, and you'll flirt with him a little a bit. At first, we're going to keep it friendly, but in a few months' time, we'll turn it into romantic relationship. If you have any objection to that, we won't do it. What do you think?"

"Jeff Hardy?" I asked in shock to make sure I had heard him correctly. Vince nodded at me. It was no secret to any one who knew me well that I'd had a huge crush on Jeff Hardy since I had seen his debut match with Matt back in 1999. I think what attracted me most to him was the fact that he was so different and wasn't afraid to be himself, though he sometimes was a little strange. But that just made him hotter. "That-that sounds great."

"Excellent. He actually should be here any minute to meet you. I think it's going to be a great storyline with the two of you. You can wear whatever you like, and I'll need a confirmation on you entrance music before your match Monday night."

I nodded my head, and then I heard a soft a knock on the door.

"There you are, Jeff. Come on in," Vince said. I turned to see the incredible Jeff Hardy standing in the doorway. It all felt like a dream. "Jeff, this is Lacey Andrews."

I managed to stand up and move closer to Jeff. He stretched out his hand for me to shake. I took it, praying to God that my palm wasn't all sweaty.

"It's great to meet you, Lacey," Jeff said as our eyes met. I wasn't sure if I could speak, but I didn't want to look like an idiot, so I tried.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a big fan of yours." There, that wasn't so bad.

He smiled at me, and I felt my knees get a little week.

"Vince, Shane is here," Vince's assistant said, poking her head into the office.

"Thank you," Vince said and turned back to me and Jeff. "Well, I have to go take care of some things with Shane. Why don't you two go ahead and leave, get to know each other a little, and I will see you both tomorrow at the house show." He held the door open for us and headed down the hall, leaving me standing with Jeff.

"So," Jeff said, "since we're supposed to get to know each other, would you like to go get some lunch with me?"

"Sure."

"There's a great little place down the street from here. They have some of the best burgers you will ever find."

"Sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know All About You

**So before I start, I just wanna thank all of those who reviewed the first chapter. I don't know when I'll get another chance to update this story. I'm crazy busy with school. Got two papers, a test, and nursing clinicals, but I'll try hard to keep up with it. I'm working on improving what I already have written out for this. I have quite a bit, so as long as I get the chance to get it fixed the way I want it, I should keep updates fairly regular.**

**Just to add this, I own only Lacey, her sisters, and any OC's I may add throughout. I do not own the WWE or any of its characters.**

**So on with chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Getting to Know All About You

"So," Jeff said as we headed out of the building. "Are you excited about your big debut?"

"Very. I've been a huge fan for as long as I can remember."

"It's a lot of fun, but all the traveling gets tiring though. But then again, it is worth it for the most part."

"Yeah, I can imagine. But I'm 22 and I don't have a family of my own, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"That makes it easier. So, you're not married then?"

"No." I couldn't help laughing a little. "I've never been close. I've never even really had a serious relationship." Wow, was I really being this open with a guy I had known ten minutes.

"I was actually with a girl named Beth for quite a while. We were engaged, but we kind of drifted apart. And she was tired of hardly seeing me."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." We were both silent for a few minutes, then he spoke again. "The restaurant is pretty close, so we can walk, if you'd like."

"Yeah, that's fine."

We walked for a few minutes when Jeff stopped in front of a run-down looking building.

"Here we are," he said.

"This is it?" I asked skeptically.

"It doesn't look like much, but it is really good. Just trust me." He held the door open and smiled at me.

"Okay." I reluctantly went inside. The inside was in better shape than the outside. It had off-white walls and a gray tiled floor. The workers were all dressed in dark blue t-shirts and jeans.

"Hey, Jeff," said one girl, coming over to us. "We haven't seen you in here in a while."

"Hey, Heather. I've been busy, so I haven't had much chance to lately. We need a table for two, dear."

"Alright, the best one's open for ya, hon," Heather replied leading us to a table in the corner. "There you go. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a Pepsi," Jeff told her.

"I'll have the same."

"Ok, I'll have those right out for ya." She gave us a smile before walking away.

"I take it you come here a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah, most of us do when we're up here for anything. Like I said, the food's great, and the workers are really friendly. They've never made a big deal about us coming in here either. They treat us like the rest of their customers."

"Cool. So what do you recommend?" I asked looking over the menu.

"Well, I usually always get a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomatoes and onions, with cheese. But pretty much anything is good." He added that last part as if he thought I couldn't eat a burger and fries.

"Sounds good. I'll have that." I smiled at him, and he almost looked shocked. "What? I may be skinny, but believe you, me, I can eat." He opened his mouth to say something, but Heather reappeared with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order, yet?" she asked politely.

"Yeah," Jeff replied, "we're both going to have my usual."

"Well, you just always make my job so much easier." She winked at him and left.

"So, it seems like you and Matt are really close."

"Yeah, he's my best friend. We'd do anything for each other. We have our fights, but we're brothers. He's looked out for me my entire life. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes, I have two older sisters, named Jessie and Amanda. And to be honest, Jessie would die if she knew that, right now, I'm out to lunch with Jeff Hardy. She is so in love with you."

"Really?" he said with a quiet laugh.

"Sorry, she's already married and just recently found out she's pregnant."

"Damn." He smiled, and I had to force myself to look away. I didn't really want him to see that I was already attracted to him.

"I'm sure that's nothing unusual for you though. You must have women all over the world throwing themselves at your feet."

"What would make you think that?" He had a highly curious expression on his face.

"Well, you are one of the most popular Superstars right now, well ever really, which makes women freak. Not to mention that you're a really good looking guy. Why wouldn't women want you?" Okay, that didn't come out right, but I said it before I could stop myself. Jeff just raised his eyebrows at me. "Wow that was a little blunt."

"A little bit. But we'll get along well if we're blunt with each other."

This storyline, I could tell, was going to be so easy.

We continued talking until our food came. The burgers were huge, and really good. I easily finished everything on my plate, which apparently surprised Jeff.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you could eat," he said with a chuckle.

"Nope, I wasn't, though I know I don't look like I can."

"It was good though, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but a Margaritaville Cheeseburger in Paradise is slightly better."

"Anything else I can get for you two today?" Heather asked, returning to our table.

"No, I think we're done," Jeff replied.

"Okay, I'll get these outta here and be right back with the bill."

"Ya know, I'm really looking forward to working with you, Lacey. I think this will be a lot of fun."

"I have to agree with you." We both smiled.

"Here ya go, guys," said Heather, placing the bill face down on the table.

I reached for my purse to pay for my half, but Jeff put up a hand to stop me.

"Don't even think about it. This is one me."

"Jeff, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to."

"Are you sure? I can pay for my half."

"You can pay next time, but this time I'm paying. No more arguing with me, because you won't win. Okay?"

"Okay, I give in."

"Good choice."

We went up to pay and headed back over to headquarters.

"So, wanna ride with me to the next house show?" Jeff asked as we walked down the street.

"Oh, thanks. If you don't mind putting up with me anyway."

"I wouldn't have asked if I did. We'll stop and get your stuff and head out."

"Thank you, Jeff. I appreciate this."

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3: Road Trip and an Arcade

**So I updated a little sooner than expected. Luckily, my lit class was cancelled, giving me a little extra time to update for all those that reviewed and asked for a quick update (thanks to those that did review, you all know who you are). Hopefully, the next chapter will be up early next week.**

**Before we start, I do not own Jeff or the WWE, only Lacey and the new OC that will be introduced briefly in the next few chapters.**

**Okay, so here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Ch. 3: Road Trip and an Arcade

So we stopped at my hotel so I could get my stuff and check, then we were off to the next city for the house show the next night. We spent the entire drive talking and we realized we had a lot in common, especially the music we listened to, so we kept the radio on, singing along to the songs that we knew. Jeff kept me laughing because he was really getting into the music. By the time we got to the hotel, I felt like I had known Jeff much longer than a couple of hours.

Thankfully, there was a vacancy at Jeff's hotel, so I wouldn't have to look for another one. And, coincidentally, our rooms were not only right next to each other, they were adjoining. Knowing Jeff was right next door was kind of comforting, so I wouldn't feel quite so alone.

Once in my room, I took a look around. It was definitely nicer than most hotels I'd ever stayed in, but it wasn't exactly fancy. The bed looked extra comfy. I had to check out the bathroom, something I always do, just to make sure it's clean, and I saw a Jacuzzi tub that I would just have to test out. As I headed out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door leading to Jeff's room.

"Hey," said Jeff as I pulled the door open. "Wanna do something, since it's still pretty early?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, there's an arcade close by and a movie theatre."

"The arcade sounds fun. I haven't been to an arcade in years."

"Okay then, the arcade it is."

We decided to walk over, since it was so nice out. The arcade was huge. We weren't sure where to start first, so we headed for the closest free game, Dance Dance Revolution.

"I've never played this before, so don't laugh at me if I suck," I told Jeff.

"My dancing skills are pretty much limited to what you see in my entrance, so don't worry, I probably won't be much better."

As the game started off, it was slow and simple. When it started getting faster, I was still doing really well. I risked a glance at Jeff; he looked like he was keeping up. The game got faster then, and Jeff started going downhill fast. Then I heard a thud next to me and looked over to see Jeff sitting on the board, then struggle to pull himself up.

"I think you beat me," he said.

"Are you okay?" I asked fighting back a laugh. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No, just my dignity," he said laughing, so I let go of the laugh I had been holding back. "Well, I say we move on to something else."

"If we must," I laughed.

We continued playing games for over an hour, playing nearly every game in the place, both winning a few. At one point, some people recognized Jeff and asked him for autographs or pictures. When we were halfway around the arcade, I noticed a photo booth.

"Hey, wanna do this with me?" I asked Jeff.

"Don't you think it's kind of small in there?"

"Aren't you supposed to be fearless?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Then why won't you do it with me?"

"Fine, but you're paying for it."

"Yay!" I put the money in and climbed in after Jeff, who was laughing at my enthusiasm.

It was fun. The first one we both stuck our tongues out with our eyes crossed. The second one we smiled normally, but gave each other rabbit ears. The third we made fish faces, and the fourth pouty faces. And the last, which was my favorite, we did the Hardy guns. After that we got out to wait for the pictures.

"I like the last one best," I said.

"Yeah, your face is classic in that one," Jeff laughed.

We played some more games before heading back to the hotel.

"That was a lot of fun," I said as we walked down the street. Jeff laughed at me. "What's so funny?"

"You're funny, that's all."

It was still fairly early when we got back to the hotel, so we decided to order room service and watch a movie together. I quickly changed into some pajamas then went over to Jeff's room. We ordered our food and picked out a movie. The third Nightmare on Elm Street movie was on HBO, so we watched that.

"You aren't gonna get scared watching this are you?" Jeff asked me. I looked at him funny. "What?"

"Please, no movie has ever scared me. I have tried my entire life to watch a movie that will scare me, but I have yet to be successful in that attempt."

"Well, I was going to be a gentleman and offer to hold your hand if you did, but I guess you don't need me to." He gave me a goofy grin, and I couldn't help but smile back.

We spent the rest of the time in silence as we watched the movie and ate our food on the floor. I kept glancing at Jeff out of the corner of my eye. I normally thought that guys didn't look good with lip rings or long hair that was dyed funky colors like Jeff's, but it just suited him so perfectly. Being so close to him made the attraction even greater.

When the movie was over, I was definitely ready for bed. I helped Jeff clean up the plates nad put them outside the door.

"Well, I should probably get to bed," I told him.

"Okay, goodnight."

"'Night."

With that I went back to my room. I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy and Nerves

**Okay, so I got this one up faster than I thought, yet again, since I got most of my work done. The conversation between Lacey is one of my favorite parts of the story, though it's not as good as the DDR.**

**As always, I own Lacey and Jessie, and their family. I unfortunately do not own Jeff, nor do I own Vinnie Mac, or the WWE.**

**On with the story.**

Ch 4: Jealousy and Nerves

I woke up the next morning and got right in the shower. I got dressed in a plain black t-shirt and jeans. I dried my hair and decided to leave it down for the day. When I was done I decided to call my sister to fill her in on everything that had happened because she was my biggest supporter out of all my family.

"Hello?" she said when she answered the phone.

"Hey, Jess, what's new?"

"Nothing much, just the morning sickness finally kicking in. How'd the big meeting go yesterday?"

"Great. I got my contract signed and I found out that I'm gonna be in a storyline right away. Guess who I'm gonna be starting an on-screen romance with."

"Who?" I loved my oldest sister to death; she always got so excited when I told her about how my career was going. She had nearly made me deaf when I told her I was meeting with Vince McMahon to sign a contract for the WWE.

"You're going to be so jealous," I said, knowing the anticipation was already driving her crazy.

"Just tell me who!"

"Okay, Jeff Hardy!"

"Oh my God! I totally hate you right now!"

"I know. Mr. McMahon wanted us to kind of get to know each other better, so we went to lunch and hung out last night."

"Do you have any idea how much you suck?" she laughed. "When are you gonna introduce me to him?"

I laughed. "I don't know, but you are married with a kid on the way so if I do then you need to behave yourself."

"But he's on my list."

"Yes, I know." There was a knock on the door. "There he is now."

"What?"

"He's knocking on my door."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." I opened the door, and said "Hey."

"Hey," Jeff said.

"I can't believe Jeff Hardy is in your hotel room…that's my fantasy," Jessie said.

I laughed again and Jeff gave me a weird look. "Sorry, it's my sister," I told him. Then I said to my sister, "To be honest, it's mine, too."

"It's not a fantasy if it's happening in reality."

"Mind out of the gutter please. Well, I'm gonna let you go. Give my love to Seth and Peanut."

"I will."

"Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up and noticed that Jeff was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked him.

"Peanut?"

"Oh, that's what we're calling the baby until we find out whether she's having a boy or a girl."

"Okay then. Your family is weird."

"Peanut is nothing. When my other sister was pregnant with her oldest, my mom started calling him Kermit before we knew he was boy."

"Yeah, your family is weird." He laughed. "Wanna go to breakfast with me?"

"Sure. I'm starving. But I am paying this time."

"If you insist."

We went to an IHOP close by. After we finished, we decided to hit the mall.

"You know," I said to Jeff when we got to the mall. "If we spend much more time together, you're gonna get sick of me."

"I doubt that, Lacey," he replied, smiling. I felt myself blush, so I quickly turned away pretending to look at something that I wasn't really even interested in.

We walked through the mall, going in some stores. Then I found the only store that I can't resist in a mall: the bookstore. I made my way toward it without saying anything to Jeff.

"Hey, where'd you go?" he asked when he noticed I was no longer next to him.

"Bookstore!" I replied as if it was the obvious answer. He came in behind me.

"What are we doing in here?" he asked.

"Jeff, this is a bookstore. You buy books in here."

"I take it you like to read."

"Um, not really. More like I absolutely love to read. I have been a total bookworm since I was a little girl. My sister Amanda always picked on me about how much I read."

"Oh."

"What?"

"I just didn't take you as much of a reader."

"Why not?"

"Because you are a wrestler and you obviously have a thing for arcades."

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever, dude."

"Have you ever walked out of a bookstore empty handed?" He gestured toward the small stack of books already in my arms.

I thought for a minute, and then said, "Nope. Never."

He laughed as he followed me to the counter.

"I'm glad you find me funny," I said with a laugh.

"You are funny. You just don't realize it that much."

"I guess not."

"I don't think you realize that men stare at you wherever you go either."

"That's not true," I said embarrassed.

"Yeah. I've noticed several so far today. I think you should look in a mirror. You don't know how gorgeous you are." He had a shocked look on his face. "Wow. I'm not sure where that came from."

"You know, I really appreciate that."

We both got quiet until we left the store.

"We should probably head over to the arena now," Jeff said. "We'll stop at the hotel to drop this stuff off and I need my gym bag. Then we'll head over."

"Okay."

After a quick stop at the hotel, we were on our way to the arena. The closer we got, the more nervous I felt. I only knew a few people from developmental, and Jeff was the only big name star I had really met. I had been watching wrestling my entire life, admiring all of wrestlers, and now I was going to be one of them. I was really nervous.

"Lacey, are you okay?" Jeff asked when he pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm just a little nervous about meeting everyone."

"You'll be fine. Not everyone will be here. You'll meet more Monday. None of the others are quite as intimidating as they are when they're in character."

"So they're still intimidating. That makes me feel so much better." I tried to smile at him, but it was a bit weak.

"Oh, wait until Monday night. You won't know what to do with yourself."

"Thanks, Jeff," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime," he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Never Underestimate Me

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are awesome. I can't believe how well this story has done. And I am so pumped for the 25th Anniversary of Wrestlemania on Sunday. Matt vs. Jeff is gonna be so awesome! I still love Matt, but I'm totally rooting for Jeff.**

**No ownage, except for Lacey.**

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. **

Ch 5: Never Underestimate Me

We made our way into the arena. My heart was racing as we walked down the hall.

"Hey, Jeff." I looked up to see Shawn Michaels standing a few feet in front of us.

"Hey, Shawn," Jeff replied. "This is Lacey. She's the new Diva."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lacey," Shawn said, holding out his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," I choked out. I couldn't believe I was actually shaking hands with Shawn Michaels. He had been one of my very favorites since I was a little kid.

"Don't let any of these guys scare you. They aren't as scary as they seem, but some of 'em do stink pretty bad. If anybody gives you trouble, let me know," he added with a wink.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," I replied with a laugh. His friendliness and reassurance made me ease up a bit.

"I'll catch you guys later," Shawn said and wandered off down the hall.

Jeff showed me around a little bit, introducing me to some of the Superstars. John Cena was absolutely awesome. Even Randy Orton seemed a lot nicer. I wasn't sure what to think about Umaga; even out of character he seemed a little crazy.

"So, what do you think?" Jeff asked me.

"Well, everyone seems nice enough."

"I told you that you didn't have anything to worry about. But wait until you meet Matt and Shannon. You'll probably run for the hills."

"That's not very nice," I laughed.

"But it's true."

"Jeff, Lacey," Vince said, making his was toward us. "You two getting along okay?"

"Yeah. You've been having a lot of fun together," Jeff said, smiling at me.

"Good, I'm glad to hear you have hit it off. Have you met everyone else yet?" he asked.

"Yep. Jeff's been introducing me to everyone."

"Perfect. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go see William Regal. Have fun, Lacey."

"Bye, Vince," Jeff and I said at the same time.

"Hey, let's go have some fun," Jeff said, putting his arm around my shoulders and he dragged me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"To the ring, so you can show me what you've got."

"You're gonna make me wrestle you?" I asked with a groan.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm."

"You're welcome."

When, we reached the ring, I stopped to take it all in. I was about to step into a WWE ring. I was in awe.

"Hello. Earth to Lacey." Jeff's voice brought me back to reality. He was standing on the apron, waving a hand in front of my face. "You coming?"

"Yeah, sorry." I climbed into the ring. "You're not gonna let me hurt you too bad, are you?"

"Try me." He smiled and got into his usual stance at the beginning of every match.

I crouched down slightly, waiting for his attack. He slowly moved closer to me, so I moved as well. We locked up, and Jeff started pushing me back toward the ropes. He was obviously taking it easy on me, which was stupid on his part. I was trained by guys that were closer to Batista's size than his, and I could take them on when they were easy on me, though it was difficult. A guy Jeff's size, no problem. I let him think he had me until he got me backed into the corner. I shoved him hard. He stumbled backward, and nearly fell over. He steadied himself and looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked with a shrug and an innocent smile. "Never underestimate me."

"Yeah, I guess not," he said with a laugh.

We messed around for a little while longer, then we sat down in the middle of the ring.

"Not bad," Jeff told me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and said, "Wanna come out to the ring with me tonight? Make the fans wonder who you are?"

"Yeah. That would be awesome."

"Awesome. I should go get ready. They're gonna start letting people in soon anyway."

He stood up and held out his hand to help me up.

"Ready to go out?" Jeff asked me when it was time for his match.

"Yeah, let's do it."

We made our way through the halls and back to the ring. We waited for Jeff's music to hit, and then Jeff went out first for his dance. I followed right after. He started high-fiving some fans, so I did the same. A bunch of the fans were excited about me giving them high-fives, even though I was sure most, if not all, of them had no clue who I was. Jeff climbed into the ring, while I took my place next to it. The match was against Randy Orton. When he came out, he winked at me and mouthed "play along" at me. I wasn't sure what he'd meant, but I figured I'd find out.

They started the match, with Randy getting the upper hand. I cheered and clapped for Jeff, getting the crowd behind him, which honestly wasn't that hard to do. As Jeff started to fight back, Randy sent him flying out of the ring. Randy rolled out behind him, but came towards me instead of Jeff. I started to back away from him to play along.

"What's wrong, sugar?" Randy asked me loudly. Before he could get a hold of me, Jeff charged him from behind.

It didn't take long for Randy to get the upper hand again. When Jeff set him up for the Twist of Fate, Randy countered with the RKO. Once the ref counted to three, Randy rolled out of the ring, as I climbed in to check on Jeff. Randy stood outside the ring and stared at me.

"That does kind of hurt to be honest," Jeff said, sitting up.

I tried not to laugh as I turned to look at Randy. He was still staring at me as he backed up toward the curtain. Jeff got up slowly, holding his head.

"Need some help?" I asked him.

"Sure," he replied leaning into me.

I put my arm around his waist, and my heart started beating faster. I his it well.

"That was fun," I said when we were backstage. I let go of his waist as soon as we were out of sight.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming out with me."

"It was my pleasure. Now I can't wait until Monday!"

"I can see that." He laughed at me enthusiasm.


	6. Chapter 6: The Debut

**So it really sucks that Jeff lost at Wrestlemania, but he'll win the next one. It was a great show though, especially with Steve Austin and the four-wheeler (I live in a redneck town in PA, so I enjoyed that). And did any one else find "Santina" absolutely hilarious? **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. This one is quite long. The next one will be the best one yet (wink wink), though I don't know when it will be up, because I'm very busy with the end of the semester approaching rather quickly, but I'll do my best.**

**As always, I own only Lacey. Now on with the story! :)**

Ch 6: The Debut

When Monday finally came, I could hardly contain my excitement…or my nerves.

"You ready for your match?" Jeff asked me as I warmed up. We had spent most of the day together Sunday once again.

"Nope, not at all."

"Lacey, you're up next," Mike the head tech guy said.

"Thanks, Mike." I turned back to Jeff. "I'll see you when I'm done. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," he set as I headed off to the guerilla.

"Hey," Melina, who was already there, said to me when I approached. "How are you feeling?"

"Really nervous."

"We've all been there. But you're wrestling me, so they'll love you no matter what."

"But what if I mess up and don't take the bumps right?"

"Lacey, I've seen you're work in OVW. You're amazing in the ring, especially with bumps. You're gonna be great." Just remember that afterwards, you get to go flirt with Jeff."

"Yeah, that's definitely a perk."

Melina went out first to major heat. When it was my turn, I could hardly breathe. I was surprised at the pop that I received.

When the match started, Melina talked me through as much as she could.

"Just relax," she told me as we locked up at one point. "You're doing great, and they're really behind you."

I hit my finisher, a modified facebuster, about eleven minutes into the match and got the three count. The ref raised my hand in my victory, and I got up on turnbuckle, blowing kisses to some of the fans.

"You were great," Jeff said when I found him backstage.

"Well, duh," I said sarcastically with a laugh.

"You two ready for your segment?" the camera asked us.

"Yeah," I said. "Now, go away," I told Jeff.

"Whenever you're ready, Lacey."

"I'm ready," I told him, and started walking down the hall.

"Hey,," Jeff said, coming up to me, and I stopped. "Lacey, right?"

"Right."

"I just wanted to say congratulations on your big one. You were awesome out there."

"Thanks," I said with a flirtatious smile.

"It was nice meeting. I'll see you around." He gave me a wink that the camera wouldn't catch and walked away.

"I sure hope so," I said watching him walk him and bit my lip.

"Great," the camera man said, putting his camera down.

"I'll catch up with you soon," Jeff said from down the hall.

"'Kay."

I headed toward the locker room and found Melina.

"Someone's got a crush on a certain Hardy," she said.

"Yeah, I can't come up with any way to deny that. But, I've had crush on him for years. It's just intensified since I met him."

"He is pretty cute."

"Yeah. And I love tattoos."

Melina laughed as I walked off to shower and change. When I was done, I found a monitor to watch what was left of Jeff's match against Umaga for the Intercontinental Championship, with Jeff picking up the win.

"Shall we go celebrate our victories?" Jeff asked after he had changed.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Drinks over by the hotel? Some of the others are probably going, too."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, then" He held out his arm for me to take.

We went to the bar and had a couple drinks, which is usually my limit. Just enough for me to loosen up a bit and still have control over myself. A really good dance song came on then.

"Dance with me," I said to Jeff.

"I'm not sure I've had enough drinks for that yet. You saw how poor my dancing skills were the other day playing DDR."

"I thought you didn't care what people think of you?"

"Fine." He sighed in defeat and took my outstretched hand.

"That's the spirit, Jeffrey." He laughed as I lead him out onto the dance floor.

It was the perfect song to grind to, which I could only do after a couple of drinks. And I certainly did it. If Jeff couldn't tell that I liked him by the way I was dancing with him, then he was completely clueless. He put his hands on my hips as we moved to the music. The song was nearly over when I put my arms around his neck and looked him right in the eye. I started to lean in to kiss him, but before I could, I was brought crashing back to reality.

"Wait until you get back to the hotel, you two. No one wants to see you go at it on the dance floor."

We both turned to see a group of Superstars and Divas coming toward us. It was Cody Rhodes who had said it, while the others laughed. Jeff flipped them off with a laugh. We went back to our table, now joined by the others.

"You were about to kiss him, weren't you?" Melina asked me when she pulled me away to the bathroom.

"No," I answered a little too quickly, which Melina responded to with a knowing smile. "Okay, yes, but I couldn't help myself."

"Well, I don't think he would have stopped you, if Cody would have kept his big mouth shut."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. He's hot for you."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing Cody interrupted us. I mean, we've only known each other for a few days. And I'm not here for a relationship that might get in the way of my work. If you're right anyway."

"Of course I am. I am an expert on these things."

I laughed at her. "Come on, Little Miss Expert. Let's get back."

We stayed a little longer, then headed back to the hotel, which was only right across the street. It had cooled down some, and I hadn't thought to bring a jacket with me. I shivered slightly as we waited to cross the street.

"Cold?" Jeff asked me.

"A little."

"Here." He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his side. "Better?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile. I glanced at Melina, who winked at me.

Jeff walked me to my room, which I had to myself.

"I'm not very tired. You wanna come in and watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Pick something out," I told him when we got inside. "I'm gonna go change into my pajamas."

"Okay."

I went into the bathroom, and, when I came back out, Jeff was sprawled out across my bed.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah, but I don't think there's quite enough room for you."

"Nice try. Move over."

He moved over, but only enough for me to just barely fit on the bed next to him. I tried not to touch, but I was about to fall off the bed.

"Tonight was a lot of fun," I said.

"It was." He smiled at me.

All I could think was how cute his smile was. I figured if Melina was right, he would make the first move. So, I propped myself up on my side with my elbow so that I was facing him.

"So, what movie did you pick?"

"Dodgeball."

"Good choice."

We watched the movie in silence. I finally got frustrated and sat up.

"Something wrong?" Jeff asked.

"No. I just got uncomfortable."

"You sure? You kind of look frustrated."

"I'm fine."

I laid back down against the pillows, and we continued watching the movie in silence. I fell asleep just before the sudden death round between Peter and White.

I woke up around 2:30 am. Jeff was gone, the TV and lights were off, and the blankets were pulled up over me. I smiled, knowing that Jeff had done that, and rolled over and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Chicken

**I had some time today, since I have the house to myself for the entire night, so I thought I would update. Like I said, this is the best chapter so far, but the next couple are better. My very favorite part is coming up soon.**

**Thanks to awprncss4386, BournePriceless54, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, sirigirl157, SexSexSex, and BreyerRose for reviews on chapter 6, as well as the others who have reviewed, especially RatedRCouture and jacob black is mine. You guys are all awesome!**

**I own Lacey and her family, no one else.**

**On with the story! Hope you all enjoy it!**

Ch. 7: Chicken

The next several months flew right by. I was having the time of my life working with the WWE. My on-screen relationship with Jeff was really heating up. He had saved me a couple of times from Randy Orton, which was tied into their storyline. Randy kept trying to kiss me, but Jeff always seemed to intervene. We had a couple of mixed tag matches together, as well.

Off-screen, however, nothing had really changed. We had become even closer as friends but that was it. Unfortunately. I liked him more and more every single day. And pretty much everyone knew it. Except Jeff, off course.

I met Matt and Shannon a few weeks after my debut. I had become friends with them just as easily as I had with Jeff. Matt had become one of my very best friends, and it sucked that we were on separate shows.

After the Royal Rumble, I was hanging out with Jeff, Maria, Melina, Phil, aka CM Punk, and Matt, who had joined us just for the night, in the hotel pool. We had all been playing chicken: me and Jeff, Melina and Matt, and Maria and Phil. So far, Jeff and I were undefeated. The others were determined to beat us, so they kept facing us in turns. Maria and Phil had left. It seemed like they were getting pretty close again.

"We are the champions, my friends," Jeff and I chorused after we had beat Matt and Melina for the sixth time. Jeff moved over to the side of the pool, so I could get off his shoulders. I sat down and put my feet in the water.

"I think I'm gonna head up to my room," Melina said, climbing out of the pool.

"Me, too," Matt said. He turned and winked at Jeff, very obviously. "Night, Lace."

"Night, guys," I said to them. Melina gave me an encouraging smile. She had been trying to convince me to make a move on Jeff for months, but I never could. Every time I tried, I would chicken out.

"What's with those two?" I asked as they left the room.

"I don't know about Melina, but Matt's trying to get us alone." He pulled himself up next to me.

"Why?" I was pretty sure I knew what his answer would be…and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Um, well, probably because he knows that I, uh, kind of like you." He stared across the room at the wall completely made of windows.

"Oh. Well." I stood up and headed for the hot tub. "That's good, cause I kind of like you, too," I said over my shoulder, hiding a smile.

I heard a slight splash of water as he stood up to follow me. He caught up to me before I reached the hot tub.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, since that very first day," I confessed without looking at him as I slipped into the hot water.

"Wow. I didn't expect that."

"How did you not know that I like you? Everyone else has known for months, not to mention the fact that I have given you a million openings."

"I guess I'm just not that perceptive. I've never been great with women."

I guess not." I smiled at him, and he suddenly looked nervous. "Why, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, are you blushing?"

"No, it's…it's just the heat from the water."

"Don't lie. Lie's make baby Jesus cry."

"I'm not lying." His cheeks turned even more red.

"Aww, you're blushing more. That's so cute."

"That's it!" He lunged toward me, but I was able to get out before he grabbed me.

"No!" I screamed, running. "Jeff don't!"

I didn't want to slip on the wet tile floor, so I couldn't run very fast , and he easily caught up with me.

"Jeff!" He grabbed me and we both toppled over into the pool. When I came back up, Jeff was only two inches in front of me. "Jerk," I said and splashed him with water.

My heart was pounding as he stared into my eyes. He leaned in closer to me and paused less than an inch away.

"Can I…" he whispered.

He didn't finish the question, but I nodded. My mouth didn't seem to want to work.

He closed the last little space between us and gently pressed his lips to mine. It was short, but it made my head spin. He pulled away too soon.

"We should probably head back upstairs," he said.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

He got out of the pool and held out a hand to help me out. I wrapped my towel around myself and noticed Jeff watching me as he dried off. I smiled at him.

"Let's go," I said, and we headed out to the elevators.

We were silent as he walked me to my room.

"Tonight was a lot of fun," I said when we reached my door.

"Yeah, kicking ass at chicken is always great."

"That was fun, too, but it wasn't what I was talking about."

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." He leaned in closer. "Maybe you should refresh my memory."

I laughed and pulled him into another kiss. Another short one.

"Goodnight," Jeff said as he started walking to his room two doors down.

"'Night," I said, unable to stop smiling.

I went inside and got changed for bed. Jeff was the last thing on my mind as I drifted to sleep, and he was the only one in my dreams that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, it's been awhile since the last update. The last week and half has been hectic, and the next two will only be worse. But on the bright side, I have one more week of classes, then finals, then I'm on summer break, so I will be updating a lot more often.**

**Okay, so this chapter isn't all that great, but it will be better in the next two or three chapters, I promise. **

**Once again, I own Lacey and her family. That's it. Enjoy chapter 8 as much as possible.**

Ch. 8

The next morning, as I was getting ready to go to the airport for the next city, I heard a knock on my door. I moved quickly to open it with a huge smile, hoping it was Jeff.

"Hey-" I started to say as I opened the door, but I stopped when I saw it wasn't who I was expecting. "Oh, it's just you."

"Aw, thanks babe. Love you too," Melina said as she came into the room.

"Sorry. I was hoping you were Jeff."

"Okay, now I'm curious. So what exactly happened with Mr. Hardy last night after I left you?"

"He told me he liked me."

"See, I told you he was hot for you. So what did you do?"

"I told him I liked him too. And we kissed," I said casually, throwing the rest of my stuff into my suitcase.

"Oh my God!" She clapped loudly. "Finally! How was it?"

"Amazing. He asked me first. It was sweet."

"I told you so. You guys are perfect together."

"We're not together…yet."

"You pretty much are if you already kissed."

"Twice actually. He kissed me again when he walked me back up here."

"Yeah, you're together."

"You're such a loser."

"You know you wanna be like me."

"Whatever, bitch."

I picked up my cell phone and typed a text message to send my sister.

I kissed Jeff last night. ~Lace

After I hit send, it started ringing with a text message.

Meet me downstairs. –Jeff

"Well, get your pretty butt moving," Melina said, reading the text over my shoulder. "You don't want to keep your man waiting."

"Will you give it a rest, woman?"

"No. I'm living vicariously through you at this point, since I don't have a man."

"What happened with Dave?"

"We decided to break things off since we were on separate brands. At least the official relationship stuff, anyway."

"You little hoe, you're still sleeping with him!"

"Only when we have tri-branded shows. Besides, can you really blame me?"

"No, he is incredibly sexy."

"And he's great in bed."

"Doesn't it bother you that he has grandchildren?"

"A little, but it's so worth it. You know what I mean?"

"No not really," I admitted.

"Wait. You're not saying you're a virgin are you?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. I was too shy to really date in high school. And after that, I dated one guy for a little while, but he wasn't who I wanted to have be the first."

"Are you waiting for marriage?"

"No. I don't even want to get married. I just wasn't ready when I dated him."

"Girl, you don't know what you're missing."

We stepped off the elevator, and Melina nudged me. I looked to see her pointing to something. I looked over and saw Jeff standing in the middle of the lobby with a flower. He smiled when he saw me and Melina.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"I'll see you later, Lace," Melina said. "Hey, Romeo."

Jeff shook his head, and we both laughed as she walked in the direction of the hotel gym.

"This is for you," he said handing me the flower.

"Thank you." I leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS  
WAITING TIL THE BOMB DROPS

"Sorry, that's probably my sister."

I took my ringing cell phone out of my pocket. I was right.

"Hey, Preggo."

"Very funny. And why the hell would you tell me that in a text message!?!" she demanded.

"Sorry. I didn't think you would flip out quite so much."

"You should know me better than that. So was it good?"

"No, it was much better."

"Are you a couple now?"

"I'm not really sure yet? How's Peanut?"

"Good. Only a couple more months now."

"Did you find out the sex?"

"No, I told you that we want it to be a surprise."

"You're weird."

"So are you."

"I never said I wasn't."

"Well, I have to let you go. I have to pee for the millionth time this morning."

"Kay. Give everyone my love, and I will see you soon."

"Love ya, baby sis."

"Love you, too."

I hung up the phone and turned back to Jeff.

"You told her," he stated with a smile.

"Yeah. I sent her a text message, and she wasn't happy about that."

"Oh, of course. It's probably driving her insane that her baby sister got kissed by the man of _her _dreams."

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't be jealous?"

Jeff laughed and said, "Join me for breakfast?"

"Of course."

We had barely settled into our seats, when Matt spotted us and came over to our table.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No, not at all," I answered. I looked over at Jeff as Matt sat down next to him.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

I just shrugged. It didn't matter much to me. I didn't get to see Matt enough, so I liked to spend as much time with him as I could.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Matt asked when he saw the look on Jeff's face.

"No, Matt, not at all," Jeff said, obviously irritated.

Matt looked between the two of us and then noticed the flower Jeff had given me laying on the table. A smile crept onto his face.

"Did you finally make a move?" he asked.

"Yes, Matt," Jeff told him.

"See, I told you, bro. All you had to do was just suck it up and tell her."

"Way to embarrass the shit out of me, Matthew."

"Don't call me Matthew, Jeffrey."

I laughed as the two of them argued some more before the waitress came over to take our orders.

"I'm sure your dad just loved all your brotherly love when you were kids," I said.

"Oh, yeah, especially when Shannon was around, too," Matt told me.

I looked over at Jeff just as he looked at me. Our eyes met for just a second, and we both smiled before looking away.

"Aww, the wonders of a brand new relationship," Matt teased.

Matt jumped, hitting the table with his legs. "OW! What the hell dude?" he yelled, rubbing his side.

I looked over at Jeff, who just shrugged and gave me an innocent look.

"Will you two please behave like adults?" I scolded them playfully. "We're in a restaurant."

"Yes, ma'am. Are you gonna spank Jeff now?" Matt asked.

"Matt! Jesus Christ!" Jeff said. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're my baby brother, so I have to give you grief. You know I love you dude."

"Yeah, sure."

The waitress brought our food out then.

"Thank you," I told her gratefully. "You don't know how grateful I am to you. With food shoved in their mouths, they won't be able to argue anymore."

Matt stuck his tongue out at me, and the waitress laughed.


	9. Chapter 9: The First Kiss

**Okay, I finally am updating. It's been so long since the last one, I know and I'm sorry, but I had finals, then I got a new job which I wasn't supposed to start for another week or two, but they decided to start me right away, and I 've worked a lot of hours this week, which is actually a good thing.**

**Jeff finally kicked Matt's ass at Backlash. I love it. I was hoping to see Jeff come back to Raw in the draft, but oh, well. And does anyone else feel that the whole thing with Big Show choke slamming John Cena into a searchlight was completely ridiculous or what?**

**Anyway, I own Lacey. The others own themselves, and Vince owns the WWE.**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 9: The "First" Kiss

After the three of us finished eating, Jeff and I headed to the airport to go to Philadelphia for Raw. Matt wasn't coming with us, since he was still out from his surgery. Luckily, we were seated together on the plane.

"So, you excited about watching Chris and I lose tonight?" Jeff asked when we were in the air.

"Sure am. But it's gonna seem strange being in that arena. I saw Raw there a few times," I told him.

"So you're moving up."

"Yeah, but it won't be very fun for you. You won't get to do a Swanton off the set again." I hadn't wanted him to do it, but I didn't get a say in the matter.

"Hey, that was fun, even if you didn't like it." That was only like the tenth time he'd said that to me.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Extreme."

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come home with me for a couple of days." He looked a little nervous. "Unless you think it's too soon."

"No, I'd like that."

"Great, my dad's gonna love you."

He now looked really excited…and really cute. I just had to kiss him.

"What was that for?" he asked when I pulled back.

"You just looked so cute, I couldn't help myself."

"Okay," he chuckled. "I'm sorry about Matt this morning, by the way. He's usually like that when I start seeing someone, but he's never been that bad."

"Don't worry about it. It was funny."

"It was annoying."

"He's your brother; he's supposed to do that. My sisters are the same way with me."

I turned to the book I had brought with me, _Eclipse, _the third book in Stephanie Meyer's _Twilight _saga. Jeff stared at me. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Did you know your lips move when you read?" he said.

"They do?"

"Yeah, it's cute."

I smiled at him and tried to turn my attention back to my book, but he wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Will you stop that?"

"Sorry. Has anyone ever told you that you're gorgeous?"

"You did actually."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. In the bookstore, right after we met."

"You remember that?" He looked really surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I already liked you, and you had pretty much told me you thought I was hot."

Jeff laughed and allowed me to read my book.

Before I knew, we had landed in Philadelphia. We all checked into our hotel, then a bunch of us decided to go sight-seeing a little before we had to be at the arena. We had a little too much fun.

"So, you and Jeff are finally together, huh?" Maria asked me as I walked through a shop with her, Melina, and Mickie.

"I think so. We haven't really made it official yet," I told her.

"Well, Jeff is unusually happy. I don't think he's been this happy since he's been back," Mickie said.

"And the two of you have hardly spent any time apart the last five months," Melina added.

"And he's invited you home," Maria put in.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. I hadn't told anyone, and I figured Jeff hadn't.

"Randy overheard him ask you on the plane," Maria informed me.

"And, as usual, he can't keep his big mouth shut," I laughed. "He's such a woman."

"I heard that!" Randy said from across the shop.

The four of us laughed and kept looking.

We all went out to lunch together. That was a little embarrassing. John and Randy decided to act like five year olds and started throwing food at the rest of us. I laughed, but Melina looked like she was about to kill them when Randy through a French fry down her shirt. Maria then started taking pictures with my camera. She got a really good one of John laughing after he got ketchup on Cody. When she gave it back, I started looking through all of the pictures from the day.

"These are so going on my MySpace," I said.

"You're such a little dork," Jeff laughed.

"Don't even go there, Itchweed."

"Ouch, that hurts."

None of us really wanted to go to the arena; we were having too much fun. And it wasn't going to be a particularly fun show for me.

Jeff and I were in catering with Chris, Randy, and JBL, when Vince came to find Jeff and me.

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

"Tonight's the night," Vince said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I know this is short notice, but we've decided to have you two kiss in the ring after the match."

Jeff and I looked at each other for a minute, and then Jeff said, "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay," Jeff and I said together.

"You guys are up next," Vince said.

We all headed out to the guerrilla to wait.

"Remember, Lacey, act scared when I come after you," Randy said.

"I don't have to act, Randy; you're scary looking enough," I replied.

"Ouch," he said putting a hand on his chest. The other three laughed.

"What can I say?" I said innocently.

Jeff and I went out first, followed by Chris, JBL, and Randy, who wouldn't take his eyes off of me as he got into the ring. I gave him a dirty look and turned my attention back to Jeff.

Chris and Randy started the match, with Chris staying in control for a little while. Once Jeff was tagged in, Chris and JBL ended up outside the ring. Jeff was able to hit a Swanton Bomb on Randy, but JBL broke up the pin. Randy took control and tagged in JBL. They started double teaming Jeff. I started the Hardy chant while JBL had the upper hand. JBL hit Jeff with a shoulder block. Jeff moved when JBL attempted an elbow drop. He started fighting back and hit JBL with the double leg drop between the legs. JBL started getting back into the match after that and distracted the referee, so Randy could try to get a cheap shot on Jeff, who countered and knocked Randy off the apron. Jeff then turned into a big boot from JBL. Randy came back in and stayed in control until Jeff hit him with a lariat. They both tagged their partners in, and Chris got the upper hand. He went for the Walls of Jericho on JBL, but Randy stopped him. Chris then connected with the Lionsault on JBL. Randy broke up the pin. Jeff climbed the turnbuckle to hit Randy with a Whisper in the Wind, but Randy pushed him off, and he fell into the security wall.

"Jeff!" I shouted, and ran to him. I knelt down next tot him and rolled him over. "Are you okay?"

"Ouch," he simply said.

"Are you okay?" I asked again. "Jeff, talk to me."

"I'm okay, that just hurt a little more than I thought it would."

"One, two, three," the crowd counted along with the ref, and the bell rang. I looked up in time to see Randy coming toward us.

I leaned over Jeff protectively as Randy gave me an evil smirk. He grabbed my arm, making it look a lot rougher than it really was, and pulled me to my feet. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and backed away from him.

"We never finished what we started," he said. "I know you were disappointed when Jeff broke us up a few weeks ago. Come on, baby."

"In your dreams, Orton," I said.

He went to grab me again, but Jeff stepped in between us, armed with a steel chair. Randy didn't want anything to do with that, so he took off up the ramp. He stared back at Jeff and I the entire way and stopped when he reached the stage.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as he put his arm around me. "He didn't hurt you did he?" We were really playing it up for the crowd.

"No. I'm fine."

He glared at Orton and pulled me in closer. I turned him toward me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Never better." He leaned in and kissed me. The crowd went into a frenzy, and Randy stormed backstage. He pulled away quickly and led me backstage as the show went off the air.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Randy asked when Jeff and I got backstage.

"Nope," I said with a smile, holding my arm up. "It's not even red."

"Good. I didn't want to make it look gentle, but I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't." I turned to Jeff. "I'm gonna go get my stuff."

"Okay, I'll meet you in a few minutes," he said.

As I walked off, I heard Randy say, "What's a girl like that see in you?"

I could tell be the tone of his voice that he was joking, but when Jeff answered, he sounded serious.

"I've been asking myself that same question since last night," he said.

I just kept walking, pretending I hadn't heard them.


End file.
